The Look into Madness
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Everyone knows what the Darkness is in the Society. Or do they? Take a look into the Parasite's thoughts, and see how well you think you know. Caution: may be LITTLE dark.


Hey all, figured I may as well do a bit of a story on a being I'm sure we've gotten to know well. Well, this is his thoughts. Enjoy. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Kwanzaa, anything you happen to celebrate this year, I wish you a good one.

…

_I have observed you for many years, since the beginning of time, to be precise._

_In the shadows, I have watched._

_In your mind, I have watched._

_Through your eyes, I have watched._

_And I must say…_

_I have not enjoyed what I have seen._

_From the beginning of time, I have been amongst your kind. When the beasts known as the dinosaurs roamed the earth, I have been in the shadows, slinking around, biding my time, wishing to see how the evolution of this pathetic planet would take place._

_And then the meteor came. And all life died._

_But it was strange. From this came life. A being as myself had never seen anything even remotely like that. Quite a miracle, if I do say so myself. I watched as new beings grew. Referred to yet as humans. They were interesting beings. Fleshy skin, completely working vital organs, but sadly, they didn't have that much thinking ability._

_I had finally found a host._

_I had pulled myself into one of the many shambling, shuffling humans and was quite disappointed with what I found in his mind. Nothing. Quite possibly the most depressing thing I had experienced. Being in a body with no thought process yet to be discovered. I would wait it out, I'm quite patient._

_I have watched them create the wheel, and I have watched them create fire. Slowly, evolution began again. And I saw what would be the ultimate downfall of man._

_Weaponry._

_Crude albeit at first, I saw them create dull, pointy sticks and use rocks to bludgeon their prey to not only protect themselves, but feed them._

_And I knew upon looking at it, this would be one of the many downfalls mankind would soon deal with._

_I refused to make myself known. Seeing a demon as myself to a being who just created a stick as a weapon would be exceptionally mind blowing. So I watched, and I waited._

_And I waited._

_And I waited._

_There's a reason I'm quite patient, after all._

_Evolution and progress took its course soon afterwards. I saw huts being made, and the humans taught themselves speech. Quite a remarkable feat, but still, it was in the creation process. I watched them have conversations with the worst grammar I had experienced. Sometimes I wondered how these things would survive as long as they did._

_Progress took place._

_The humans would evolve slowly, and they would stand straight up, and attempt at grooming and washing themselves. Thank god. It was getting horrible in here._

_Evolution took place._

_Hundreds and hundreds of years would pass, and humanity did grow quite impressively. However, as I went with my hosts kin, I would be transferred to their body, and kill my previous host. I must say, I wasn't above killing them, in fact, it was kind of a way to relive myself._

_I was finding myself being bounced from host to host to host, eventually getting the start of things._

_But then…_

_It happened._

_The thoughts._

_My lord, the THOUGHTS. I remember it so clearly._

_My current host had wished for the heart of another female, but she was smitten with his brother. Humanity never truly had a soft spot in my heart, but I saw, through his eyes, he killed his brother in cold blood._

_It was then for the first time in my life I had been stunned. I had seen humans kill others for protection or even in self defense. But to see a human kill his own brother, for the heart of another female…his own brother…_

_It would slowly get worse._

_Slowly his sanity began to slip. He would begin killing others for the sheer sake of killing. All I did was watch through his eyes as his victims would scream for mercy before he struck them down…_

_I was passed through to his kin, and he died shortly after._

_The thoughts didn't stop there. I felt it all._

_Jealousy._

_Anger._

_Revenge._

_Death._

_Destruction._

_Wanting power._

_All of it from humanity._

_The crimes would grow worse as time would go on. I watched every second of it. I watched the life flicker from their eyes. I would watch the last droplet of blood fall. I would watch life after life after life end._

_This was the current ruler of the planet they had called Earth._

_These murderous, sick, bastard creatures. They killed for power. They killed for evolution._

_They killed for the love of the fact they killed._

_Something snapped._

_I couldn't take it anymore. Finally during one final battle in the midst of the war itself._

_I lost it._

_In the midst of the battle, I made my presence known._

_I took my hosts body over as my own, and I slaughtered the lot of them. I didn't care if they were on the same side as me, the opposing side of me, or even if they were innocent bystanders._

_I no longer cared._

_My blades were caked in blood and gore, ripping apart a screaming individual before letting out my loud, echoing cackle. I allowed my host to take his body back._

_He looked at the horror 'he' had committed. He was stunned and horrified._

_I believe he was saying something along the lines of monsters shouldn't live. He placed the gun to the mouth._

_I gently grabbed the gun, and whispered my first words to my host I had ever stated._

"_You reap what you sow, human."_

_My host went insane, claimed the voices in his head would kill again. Of course, that didn't stop me. I needed to continue my legacy. I forced him to mate. I needed to live on._

_He was a father soon, and he died soon as I went to my new body._

_I found myself in the Estacado family line, and I found a suitable host. He was calm, cool and collected, and he would soon find my influence was far too great for him._

_I enjoy my host's pain as I bounced from body to body. I enjoyed making them suffer._

_They deserve it._

_All you humans deserve it._

_I waited as I finally found myself in the being known as Jackie. He was fun. I forced him to watch the love of his life get her brains get blown out. I watched how he cried in anguish. I relished in his pain._

_And then he killed himself._

_I couldn't have that, now could I?_

_I discovered my powers had grown quite a bit, I found I can keep my hope alive and travel with him to hell. Oh yes, this was the true fun._

_He found himself over powering me, which was shocking, but then he pulled an act I must say I found absolutely enjoyable._

_He went to the man who raised him as a child._

_And completely destroyed him and his entire household, men, and everything._

_He blew his brains out._

_And he was mine._

_But it was after that that I found the fun truly beginning._

_I was taken into a foreign body, the one known as Michael._

_He was an interesting specimen, if not a bit maniacal, using me to slaughter a smaller group of gang members into bits. I got my fill that battle._

_But I hadn't broken my new body in, so I took him over, and forced him to attack his fellow team mates. It was fun watching his humanity scream for mercy as his friends were attacked._

_I lost control again and was driven into his mind, stuck in for the long haul._

_Over time, I grew to know the young human and his fellow companions. Some of which were amongst the oddest I had seen. Being around for several millennia, that's saying quite a bit. I watched them through his eyes, watching their every move, watching how they acted, watching how they lived._

_His mate was the brown haired British female, whom he truly seemed to care for. His sisters were the other British female, and the younger female with the hair I was certain was a demon._

_The white haired, half cat…thing is quite an interesting being. He's quite a good fighter. When Michael used me against him in the fight, he actually had the gall to save my life._

_I suppose when the time comes, I should return the favor._

_I must say, this time here has been out of the ordinary. I watched how these people risked their lives for people who wouldn't even remember their name._

_Humanity was still doomed; these people would just suffer less._

_I felt everything my own host felt when he was tortured by the being known as Alastor, fear, pain, everything._

_Quite delicious._

_However, I wouldn't let it linger._

_If anyone was going to hurt my host, it would be me. Not some human copy cat who claims he can destroy my host._

_These people have proven that despite how dark humanity may seem, there is still the shining light. The humans known as the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society._

_Honorable._

_Dependable._

_Brave._

_I must admit. It's quite admirable._

_I have observed you for many years, since the beginning of time, to be precise._

_In the shadows, I have watched._

_In your mind, I have watched._

_Through your eyes, I have watched._

_And I must say…_

_I have not enjoyed what I have seen._

_Until then, humanity, I'll be waiting for your demise. And you have no one to blame but yourself._

_Now if you'll excuse me…_

_My host seems to be content._

_Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…_

…

He really does love me, doesn't he? Heh, I too love my psychotic parasite. Well, this is just a good little insight on the parasite himself. Hope it's good enough, not long, it's just something to fit in the mean time.


End file.
